Ojos de cielo
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Hinata siempre ha estado enamorada en secreto de Naruto pero este es el novio de su hermana , cuando el sufre un accidente que lo deja ciego y Sakura lo deja , Hinata tomara la desicion de quedarse a su lado fingiendo ser Sakura ¿que sucederá entre ellos dos?


_¡Saludos!_

_como verán este es mi primer fic Naruhina que escribo para la pagina , espero sea de su agrado_

_la historia es una adaptacion del manga-oneshot , llamado la flor que florece en ti de Mitsuya Omy , la historia es muy emotiva y sentí que sería genial si fuera un Naruhina_

_Tengo que admitir que me pone nerviosa presentar mi primer Naruhina y espero no morir en el intento asi que por favor , les pediré comentarios para ayudar me a animarme a seguir escribiendo ._

_Sin más espero disfruten la lectura , de ante mano disculpen mis falta de ortografía espero no se me hayan escapado muchas o por lo menos no muy mortales_

_Los derechos de los personajes son enteramente de Kishomoto nuestro mangaka favorito que no vuelve locas todos los miércoles_

**OJOS DE CIELO**

Respire profundamente sin tiendo que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos , miraba aquel aparador lleno de brillantes anillos que representaban , el compromiso , amor y unión eterna , algo que por alguna razón Dios se había negado a darme con el hombre que he amado siempre

Siempre me temí que mi camino en este mundo estuviera lleno de sombras y oscuridad, pero pasar por esto rebasaba todas mis expectativas , porque para mí, nada en este momento puede ser más triste, que tener que escoger el anillo de compromiso para mi propia hermana contigo Naruto…

-¿Ne Hinata que te parece esté para Sakura?- me dijiste mientras irradiabas una intensa alegría sosteniendo un hermoso anillo plateado con varias piedras preciosas de color rosa , que formaban una flor de sakura , simplemente perfecto para ella, pero no para mi…

-Es precioso, seguro la ara muy feliz – dije sacando la mejor sonrisa de la manga

-¿Tú crees ? , gracias Hinata sabía que podía contar contigo ¡ nada mejor que un anillo escogido por su propia Hermana !- me grito con alegría mientras corría a hacer los trámites para comprar el anillo .

El siempre seria para mi , alguien tan brillante como el sol ,con esa encantadora sonrisa y esa actitud positiva que era capaz de mover montañas , porque eso era Naruto Namikaze, mi amigo de la infancia

El había crecido junto con mi siempre, bella e inteligente hermana Sakura Haruno y al final de esas brillantes estrellas estaba yo , la torpe , la tímida Hinata , siempre seria una lógica sencilla para mi, ellos era las estrellas y yo era la solitaria luna que dependía de su brillo para ser notada , por es sabido que la luna jamás brillara por ella misma, sino que siempre rogara por un poco de luz que le regale el hermoso sol y la brillante estrella

Mire con tristeza su espalda , mientras hablaba con el vendedor de la joyería , preguntándome que tal vez si hubiese tenido la suerte de ser una estrella hubiese podido robar una mirada suya y con el tiempo , mi propio resplandor llenara de calidez su corazón así como el siempre ha llenado el mío , se bien que no debo ser envidiosa con mi hermana , pero para sorpresa de mi misma cuando mas inmersa estoy en mi tristeza ,más oscuros sentimientos como la envidia o el odio empiezan a luchar con hacerse de mi corazón

Sakura aunque sea difícil de creer , es mi melliza , nacimos de la misma madre pero no podíamos ser mas diferentes , su cuerpo era esbelto y bien formado , su cabellos de un exótico color rosa que solo hacia resaltan a un mas sus preciosos ojos jades , solían hipnotizar a más de un joven que se cruzara por el camino de mi Hermana y fue así como un día ,esos ojos azules se fijaron en sus ojos jades , empezando un juego que había durando mucho tiempo donde mi rubio ojos de cielo rogaba por una mirada , por una oportunidad y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar en silencio como después de mucho intentar esos ojos jades, lo miraron dando comienzo a una relación de ensueño y ¿que hice yo?

Solo tragarme mi dolor y no es que no haya intentado que el me viera , pero me llego a doler tanto el alma , cuando me di cuenta que el jamás me vería de las misma forma , por que mi ojos no eran verdes y exóticos sino de un color blanco con violeta que no tenía nada de interesante , porque jamás podría resaltar ….

Y es así como hoy estoy donde estoy , escogiendo el anillo compromiso para mi hermana , cavando mi propia tumba

¡Gracias por todo Hinata!- dijiste mientras caminábamos por las calles

-No hay de que Naruto– una suave briza acompaño nuestro andar y por unos segundos quise ser egoísta , olvidar que caminábamos a mi perdición, sinó imaginar que en este mundo solo existíamos tu y yo , disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía pero la burbuja de felicidad no pudo duran mucho, cuando mire tu sonrisa llena de ilusión por que estarías con ella y lo comprendí , si te amo como te amo , lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es cortar estos sentimientos y dejarte libre , tomando lo último que me quedaban de energías me adelante un poco de ti , detuve mi caminar y me gire para quedar al frente tuyo - nee Naruto …..- al pronunciar tu nombre pude notar como el aire me faltaba y me quedaba sin fuerzas ,pero me forcé a continuar- Por favor .. se .. Muy feliz con mi hermana…. Te la encargo - y tu solo me sonreíste con ternura en repuesta

-No te preocupes Hinata , la are muy feliz a ella y a todos cuando me matricule como doctor porque ese es mi motivo de vida , ayudar a los demás , siguiendo los pasos de mis padres que están en el cielo , esa es mi razón de ser , protegerlos a todos- finalizaste mirándome con tus bellos ojos azules y sentí que eso era suficiente para dejarte ir -se que lo conseguirás..- afirme con una sonrisa pero nada me preparo para la tragedia que sucedería después….

* * *

Me encontraba tan feliz en ese momento , cuando Hinata afirmo que mis sueños se cumplirían , sentía tanta dicha de solo pensarlo , el día en que las conocí fue y sera siempre el mejor día de mi vida, porque una seria mi próxima esposa y la otra mi mejor amiga y fiel apoyo para poder seguir adelante –¡!cuidado!-

Lo siguiente que sucedió en mi mente sigue transcurriendo como en cámara lenta , tal fue de cruel el destino que una vigas de una construcción cerca de donde estábamos se precipitaron hacia el suelo justo debajo de donde Hinata estaba , no sé cómo pero mi cuerpo se movió solo en su auxilio y son dudar corrí y la empuje alejándola de allí, si ella muriera jamás podría perdonarme lo..

Su rostro impactado y lleno de lagrimas por lo que estaba sucediendo fue lo último que mis ojos pudieron ver ,cuando de repente todo se volvió negro -¡!Narutoooooooooooo!-

Por favor Dios permite regresar alado de Sakura …

* * *

Las lagrimas , recorrieron mis mejillas de manera incontrolable , mientras me encontraba sentada en la sala de espera , a lo lejos pude escuchar unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban hacia mí y al instante supe de quien se trataba

-¡Hinata que sucedió, Naruto está bien!- grito con desesperación , mi entras yo me sentía mareada por todo lo que me estaba sucediendo – dicen que sufrió unas cuantas fractura pero que sobrevivirá- dije de forma automática , sintiendo como las palabras que salía de mi garganta lastimaba profundamente mi interior , ell solo cayo al suelo aliviada de que no hubiera muerto y sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos – estoy tan feliz de que este bien … no se que hubiera hecho.. si hubiera muerto- susurraste mientras unas traviesas lagrimas escapaban de tus ojos - ¿ estas bien tu Hinata . no te lastimaste?- te acercaste a mi es modo protector dispuesta da arme uno de esos abrazos que solo tu sabias darme , pero rechacé tu consuelo – perdona me.. por favor …- dije con voz temblorosa – de verdad lo siento …. Todo.. es… mi… culpa- tu me miraste con lastima, sabias lo sensible que era cuando sucedían cosas por mi causa - tranquila Hinata sabes que fue un accidente , nadie tiene la culpa - me sonreíste con cariño, pero yo sabía que era la culpable , que yo debía estar en su lugar y no el por qué las consecuencia de mi existencia hoy sería su sufrimiento- sus ojos - dije ahogándome en llanto , me miraste confundida al no entender mis palabras - el doctor … dijo… que . Jamás volverá a ver..- solté al fin

- no puede ser cierto- pronunciaste cayendo al piso con una mirada perdida y yo supe que jamás me perdonaría por el daño que te cause

* * *

Mi mundo de repente se sumió en una intensa oscuridad , casi pareció irónico que yo quien siempre soñó con proteger a todos , ahora era el , pobre invalido que necesitaba que lo protegieran …

"te odio" pensé con coraje , "todo es tu culpa " apreté con fuerza los puños , sintiéndome frustrado y derrotado , como podía ser tan mal ser humano como para lamentar haberle salvado la vida a mi mejor amiga , simplemente soy una escoria de los más bajo

Los llamados de la puerta de mi habitación de hospital me sacan de mis pensamientos – Naruto puedo pasar , soy yo Hinata - un silencio incomodo se formo después de escuchar tu voz , no me sentía listo para verte , no quería regalarte una sonrisa , no podía fingir que no estaba arrepentido - vete por favor - dije de manera automática y rogando que el rencor no fuera perceptible en mi voz - no quiero verte todavía - sentí ironía en esa frase porque ya jamás la vería , lo único que me había quedado antes de perder la vista era el recuerdo de tu rostro lleno de lagrimas – lo siento..- y el silencio de tu respuesta se hizo presente ,supe que te habías marchado cuando escuche unos rápidos pasos alejándose de la habitación y de nuevo me hundí en la oscuridad de mi tristeza.

* * *

Derrotada me derribe en el piso de la puerta de tu habitación, mi mayores temores se hicieron realidad, cuando en tu voz pude notar ese intenso odio hacia a mi , lose te arrepentías y también lo hacía yo –Por que no fui yo – susurre mientras las lagrimas cayeron a mares, ahora ya no podría ser merecedora ni de la calidez de tu sonrisa , me sentí cada vez mas lejos de ti , cuando por el rabillo de los ojos puede ver a Sakura parada cerca de la habitación

Note la inseguridad en su mirada , miedo fue lo que sentí al instante ¿ y si mi hermana igual me odiaba por haber lo lastimado ? , pero fue tal mi sorpresa al ver que ella solo entrecerró sus ojos con tristeza y corrió lejos del lugar

Mis piernas se movieron a todo lo que pudieron desesperada por alcanzarla , ya había pasado varia semanas desde aquello y ella no había querido aparecer ¿Por qué?¿porque ahora que mas la necesitaba no estaba? –¡Sakura note vallas!

-¡Sakura por favor no huyas !- grite desesperada , cuando por fin la vi caer al piso dejando escapar lagrimas - Hinata .. yo…no puedo - dijiste tapándote los ojos con los manos

Sentí como mis piernas perdieron fuerza al escuchar eso de tus labios , como podría hacer le esto , si él le amaba tanto , débilmente me extendiste la caja donde estaba el anillo de compromiso que el con tanta ilusión había comprado y solo caí al suelo dolida

-No puedo estar con el… asi - hipaste , mientras yo sentía la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo y alce mi mano dispuesta abofetearte a dejar que saliera todo el odio por lo mucho que lo ibas a hacer sufrir, pero antes de llegar a tu rostro sentí como todas mis fuerzas se desvanecían y solo atine a abrazarte fuertemente , no te podía odiar y lo sabia bien , sin importar , si me quitaste al hombre que mas amaba o si lo lastimabas , sin importar nada ,eras mi hermana , lloramos juntas abrazadas yo dolida por que lo dejabas y tu dolida por qué no lo amabas tanto como pensabas

* * *

Entre ala habitación despacio sin hacer ningún ruido , ahí lo vi acostado con las vendas en sus ojos y no pude evitar que de nuevo mis ya enrojecidos ojos se empañaran aun mas , ¿cómo te diría que mi hermana ya no quería estar contigo?

Lo vi moverse débilmente mientras note como despertaba de a poco y mi corazón se comprimió a un mas , debías odiarme , porque acaba de ser la causante de que perdieras al amor de tu vida

-¿Sakura? ..- dijiste y yo me asuste , sabía que debía hablar , sabia que debía contarte la verdad , pero mi voz se negaba a salir - Sakura por favor responde - dijiste con cierta desesperación

Mi mano se movió débil y temblorosa tomando la tuya en respuesta ,sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal , sabias que mentirte no haría mas que prolongar un poco mas un dolor , pero eso poco o nada importo para hacer lo que hacía - aquí estoy Naruto – dije de manera susurrante esperando que mi voz no fuera detectada al instante , creyendo que tal vez por un milagro tu me confundirías con Sakura y pudiera darte un poco de alegría a tu ya mal trecho corazón

Tu sonreíste y al instante apretaste mi mano ,proporcionándole una ligeras caricias ,que solo hicieron sentir me aun más insegura de lo que hacía - por favor quédate con migo - me rogaste mientras te abrazabas a mi cuerpo y entonces supe que no habría macha atrás , si para hacerte feliz debía fingir ser ella entonces lo aria porque simplemente te amo - aquí me quedare - susurre mientras te dormías en mis brazos nuevamente

* * *

Un sentimiento de alivio embargo mi alma cuando me di cuenta que a pesar de mi discapacidad , ella se quedaría a mi lado , la amaba tanto , siempre soñé estar a su lado y protegerla ,el darme cuenta que eso probablemente jamás sucedería por el accidente me hizo sentir miedo de perder la , pero aquí estaba junto a mi , visitándome sin falta todo los días al hospital , aun que su voz ahora sonaba mas susurrante podía notar en su hablar su tristeza y preocupación por mi , sintiendo me bendecido por tener a una mujer tan maravillosa a mi lado-

-Naruto vamos salgamos a pasear por la ciudad – me dijiste mientras tratabas de levantar me de la cama de hospital donde había estado postrado las últimas semanas en una total depresión

- no quiero salir - sentía tanto miedo de lo que encontraría fuera de esta cuatro paredes , ya no podría ver los atardeceres o mirar a la gente al pasar , un mundo tan lleno de luz como ese ya no me pertenecía , era doloroso , era frustrante simplemente era tan difícil dar le la cara a la realidad que me acompañaría el resto de mis días

- solo hoy …- susúrraste de nueva cuenta y por un momento tu voz sonó como la de Hinata - Déjame ser tus ojos , te prometo Naruto que no tienes nada que temer - tu mano roso mi mejilla y pude sentir el calor que emanaban en tus palabras dando me las fuerzas para dar un paso firme a lo que de ahora en adelante seria mi nueva vida una donde tu ,como siempre seria la luz de mis ojos

* * *

Te mire caminar tambaleante delante de mí , te había llevado a un pequeño pasaje no muy lejos del hospital ,donde sabia que la naturaleza inundaría tus sentidos y tal vez eso lograría sacarte del profundo hoyo donde yo te había metido

Supe que tuviste miedo cuando cruzaste el umbral de la habitación, por lo serio de tu expresión pero también supe que lo intentarías como nadie en el mundo mi Naruto , siempre tan firme a tus palabras , perseverante hasta el fin , ho cuanto amaba que sin importar las adversidades de la vida jamás hayas dejado de luchar, cuanto daría yo por que hoy no tuvieras que estar viviendo esto

Detuviste tu caminar y trastabillaste los pies cuando unos niños pasaron corriendo cerca de ti , asustándote al no poder ver que sucedía al rededor y no dude en ir y coger tu mano antes de que cayeras - no te preocupes aquí estoy - te dije sonriendo

Tu solo sonreíste aliviado de saber que estaba ahí y te aferraste aun mas a mi abrazando me , sentí como mis mejilla poco a poco se tiñeron de rojo por tu abrazo ,desde que había decidido quedar me a tu lado siendo Sakura , tus muestras de cariño se había convertido en algo frecuente en mi vida , dándole un poco de color a mi gris mundo , mi voz no era igual ala de ella pero ahora la imitaba sacándola en un débil susurro que nunca entendí como llegaste a creer le pertenecía , mi cabello era largo y negro como la noche , pero lo había cortado para que no te sintieras engañado

pero yo sabía que muy en fondo tu sabias que no era ella o mi loco corazón quería engañarse , que aun que sea de manera inconsciente tu supieras que la mujer que tenia ahora entre tus brazos no era Sakura si no yo , pobre mujer estúpida pensé para mí misma mientras dos lagrimas traicioneras escapaban de mi rostro y la limpiaba con rapidez para que no las notaras

-el cielo hoy es tan azul como tus ojos-

-la nubes siguen igual de blancas y esponjadas bailando un vals en el cielo-

-las aves revolotean alegre a su alrededor , por que reciben a la tarde alegre que se asoma para dar paso , al acto de las estrellas-

Respiraste profundamente y una sonrisa calmada ilumino tu rostro mientras las lagrimas acompañaron a tus mejillas danzantes – lo veo - me dijiste -lo veo a través de ti , tu eres mi luz Sakura , puedo ver el mundo a través de ti- sentí como de nuevo mis ojos se empañaban con tu afirmación , yo solo era una luz falsa y engañosa

* * *

Las semanas fueron pasando rápida mente y tu nunca dejaste de venir , incluso cuando al fin me instale en el departamento , tu siempre aprecias todas las tardes sin falta para ayudar me , cada día me enamoraba mas pero me sentía más triste ¿Por qué permanecías con alguien que jamás iba a darte una vida normal?

-los doctores dicen que podría recuperar la vista con un trasplante de cornea - te dije como cierto temor , no quería ilusionar me de algo que era muy poco probable que sucediera , los trasplantes eran tan escasos y difíciles de conseguir - pero no te ilusiones solo es una posibilidad remota – dije con una débil risa tratando de aliviar el ambiente

Tu solo atinaste a abrazar me fuerte mente y llorar en mis hombro mientras yo te acompaña con lagrimas silenciosas ¿Qué sensibles nos habíamos hecho los dos ? pensé con algo de gracia ,cuando no te que ahora las lagrimas acompañaban mi vida con constancia infinita - Veras de nuevo – afirmaste entre llantos –¡ yo te aseguro que volverás a ver! - nos abrazamos en el piso de mi apartamento y dejamos que nuestros corazones unieran sus anhelos y deseos - ¿que es esto ?- afirme curioso al notar algo cerca de donde no encontramos

Tú te separaste y sentí como tomabas esas cosas entre tus manos –Gruyas de papel - yo me sentí integrado cada a día que pasaba conocía nuevos lados de ti , cosas que jamás conocí antes y ahora notaba con tanta facilidad , tu olor a lavanda , tu piel tersa , tu sedoso cabello , tu necesidad de tomar mi mano siempre que me veías inseguro y ahora la bondad e inocencia de tu alma al hacer tal detalle -¿ tu las hiciste todas? - mencione asombrado al percibir que eran bastantes

-si – tomate mi mano y colocaste una hoja de papel –te gustaría hacer figuras conmigo Naruto - yo solo atine a sonreír feliz de sentir que compartía el tiempo contigo

Tus manos y mis manos se juntaron en un secreto abrazo , mientras me guiabas en los sin fin de dobleces que se necesitan para crear algo que poco apoco adquirían forma en mi mente -¿que flor es?-

-una orquídea blanca – contestaste feliz , yo solo atine a palpar con la punta de mis dedos cada uno de sus pétalos de papel , tratando de grabar su forma en mi mente - dicen que todas la flores entregan un mensaje - mencionaste calmada - y ¿que significa la orquídea blanca? - puede escuchar un débil sonrisa tímida que escapo de tus labios y me pareció la sonrisa más bella que he escuchado de ti - **Orquídea blanca:** La orquídea de color blanco expresa un amor puro - leíste en voz alta para mi .

Un cálido sentimiento de orgullo anido en mi pecho al saber que era lo que yo sentía por ti y feliz voltee hacia donde te encontrabas - pues entonces es como mi amor por ti , puro , Sakura yo te amo con sinceridad y tu me amas de la misma manera , esta flor representa lo nuestro , lo que sentimos en nuestros corazón , un amor puro y sincero - le dije depositando la flor en su mano

Tu solo te limitaste a mantenerte en silencio y supe que llorabas porque tus lagrimas mojaron mi piel , pero nunca supe si era de felicidad o tristeza...

* * *

Mi alma si consumía de a poco y cada día me sentí mas demacrada , la noches se empezaban a hacer se largas y los días perdían sentido hasta que te veía regalarme una sonrisa y mis penas desaparecían en un ínstate , las tarde cuando paseábamos por los senderos , se había vuelto los únicos momentos donde sentía un aliento de vida en mi pecho , ¿cuánto más podría permaneces esta mentira ?

El día de hoy te note ausente en tus pensamientos y presentí de alguna manera que pensabas en algo importante porque detuviste tu andar - ¿ocurre algo Naruto?- pregunte al verte tan callado , tu solo escondiste tu expresión entre tu flequillo - Hinata – susurraste al viento y sentí que mi alma se congelo de miedo , ¿habías descubierto que era yo?- ella no ha venido a verme ni una sola vez , mientras que tu has venido todos los días - tu voz sonaba apagada , silbante como si temiera decir las siguientes frases

-¿Qué piensas sobre Hinata?.. Si no la hubieras salvado ese día , no hubieses perdido la vista ¿Qué piensas de ella ahora? – solté temerosa , el no había mencionado mi nombre en todo estos meses desde que había sucedido el accidente , lo último que el dijo hacia mi persona era que no quería verme ,¿ tal vez y su corazón estaba curado y había posibilidades de que quisiera verme ?

Sentí como si de repente él tuviera mi corazón en sus manos y estuviera a punto de liberar o destruirlo con la palabras que diría a continuación –no es su culpa - mencionaste débilmente y sentí que una pequeña esperanza se anidaba en mi corazón - fue un accidente .. no fue culpa de nadie - pero poco a poco sentí pavor, cuando empecé a notar el temblor en tu voz – se eso en mi mente - vi como te agachabas y escondías tu rostro - ¡aun que aun así… NO PUEDO PERDONARLA ..! –

El tiempo se congelo para mi ante la durezas de tus palabras – hoy me llamaron del hospital , dicen que no encontraran fácil a un donante - percibí las lagrimas que escondías y las mías decidieron hacerles compañía- quizá .. tenga que pasar así el resto de mi vida …- cada nueva frase se sentía como una punzante daga que atravesaste en mi corazón "por favor ya no digas mas.." rogaba en mi mente - Si pasara eso , tengo el presentimiento que le guardaría rencor a Hinata – "rencor "- aun que estoy seguro que ella está sufriendo ahora mismo por mi causa - mis manos apretaron fuertemente mi pecho tratando de sostener los pedazos de mi corazón que amenazaban con caer al suelo

-¡NO PUEDO DETENER MIS SENTIMIENTOS DE ODIO! - gritaste

Y ya no pude sostener mas las piezas , ya nunca podría volver a ser igual , yo había hecho algo imperdonable y mi castigo seria tu odio y rencor por el resto de mis días - perdona me Sakura se que es tu hermana y aun así yo-

-está bien – dije débilmente -está bien - que estúpida fui cuando me sentí feliz de tenerte , que egoísta e idiota he sido ,si tus sonrisas que hoy me das no son para mí sino para Sakura y yo siempre seré la usurpadora , pero aun así y fuera un pecado yo "te amo " aunque ahora ni a eso tenga derecho

* * *

Y el tiempo siguió corriendo y mi corazón fue sanado poco a poco a tu lado Sakura , mis días eran tan llenos de dicha , mi incapacidad ya no era un problema , porque cure mi dolores con tu compañía

-¡llamaron del hospital !- gritaste -¡ han encontrado un donante para ti !- me sentí tan alegre ,tan pasmado , la vida nueva mente me estaba dando una oportunidad

Me levante apurado , sentí ganas de correr hacia donde estaba mi esperanza , note como te abrazabas a mi espalada - date prisa , cámbiate de ropa – note como temblabas de emoción , mientras yo trataba de asimilar mi alegría - todo estará bien ahora Naruto –

Mi cuerpo solo asimilo en abrazarte y plantarte un beso en los labios , mientras mi mente imaginaba los días tan felices que se avecinaban a tu lado –¡casemos! -

Acaricie tu mejilla y sentí los rastro húmedos de tus lagrimas , ¡que llorona te habías vuelto amada mía!, que par de llorones nos habíamos vuelto los dos por momentos de tristeza y de ahora en adelante solo de felicidad - cuando termine la cirugía y mi vista vuelva la normalidad , casemos - tu como siempre callaste y no dijiste nada y acercaste aun mas tu cuerpo al mio -Esta vez quiero hacerte Feliz Sakura –

No quise presionarte por una respuesta pero me sentí ansioso de escucharte decir que lo esperarías con ansias –Entonces me voy ya - te dedique una sonrisa mas radiante mientras entraba a la sala de operación

"te lo prometo, que esta vez, te are inmensamente feliz " pensé al perder la conciencia por la anestesia

* * *

"cásate con migo" repetí en mi mente , mi misión estaba cumplida ,ya no me quedaba nada que hacer a tu lado , cuando despertaras la sonrisa que te recibiría no debía ser la mía

-¡por favor quédate a su lado!- suplique arrodillada - su vista volverá a la normalidad muy pronto - mi cuerpo se estremecía , tenía que conseguir que estuviera a su lado , ella era su felicidad - así que en ese momento .. Quiero que actúes como si nada hubiera pasado.- tu rostro se mostró asombrado

-Hinata no me digas que… todo este tiempo ¿has..? - yo solo mantuve la vista al suelo, humillada, derrotada ,dejando mi alma , mi corazón rogando junto con migo

-¡no puedo !no hay forma que pueda hacerlo¡ - me gritaste sacudiéndome - ¡note tengo derecho a estar con él nunca más !- te dije derrotada mirando hacia abajo - ¡por favor te necesita!¡te necesita a ti y nada más que a ti !- me tire a sus pies y le mire suplicante -¡por favor te lo suplico vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado!- clave mis uñas entre mi dedos y la sangre empezó escurrir débilmente - piensa en ello como una salvación para mí y una para Naruto ¡por favor !.. por favor - sentí como la conciencia se iba desvaneciendo de mis manos ..

Me tomaste, me levantaste del suelo y me abrazaste con fervor, sabias cuanto me costaba aquello, siempre supiste que lo amaba "deja que mi mentira se complete" pedí en silencio, cuando todo se oscureció en mi mente

* * *

-¡puedo ver!- la luz entraba por la ventana junto con una suave briza y yo me sentía tan feliz , tan satisfecho , incluso esa fría y blanca habitación me pareció hermosa en este momento ¿pero dónde estaba mi amor? quería que fueras lo primero que mis ojos miraran ..

-Naruto- sentí una breve decepción cuando tu voz no sonó en ese débil susurro al que ya me había acostumbrado , pero es poco me importo cuando vire mi rostro y te mire tan radiante como recordaba , con tus preciosos ojos jade y tu exótico cabello rosa , corrí a abrazarte y supe que de ahora en adelante todo volvería a estar bien , porque ahora estaba contigo de nuevo - seremos muy felices – te susurre al oído

* * *

MEDIO AÑO DESPUÉS

Me sentía como en el comienzo , antes que que todo pasara , perdida , sin rumbo , sin nadie a quien acudir , cuando escuchaba detrás de la puesta tu voz

-así que lo has decidido-

-si- pude notar tu emoción

-quiero casarme con Sakura y protegerla de verdad esta vez – que irónica es la vida pensé, la que en realidad estuvo contigo era la mujer a la que mas odiabas - justo como , me ha estado apoyando ella a mi –

-Ya veo, si es lo que habéis decidido , les daremos nuestras bendiciones - mis padres sonaban contentos , después de todo era su preciosa hija la que se casaba

-muchas gracias , yo también me esforzare mucho para conseguir la licencia de doctor - me alegre que por lo menos te escuchabas lleno de vida y con mucho esperanza de tu por venir y sentí que lo que estaba sucediendo era lo correcto , así que decidid alejarme y subir a mi habitación sin hace ruido ,cuando tu abriste la puerta

Nos miramos largamente y nos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos , sentí la necesidad de huir lo más pronto de tu presencia pero tú me detuviste y me pediste subir a hablar al balcón

-han pasado muchas cosas ..- sonreírte mientras mirabas al cielo estrellado que cernía sobre nuestras cabezas ,impávido y brillante - pero ahora puedo estar con Sakura - yo solo atine a arrodillarme - lo siento , de verdad lo siento ..- mis manos se colgaron de tu ropa , suplicantes de un perdón

Sé que mis palabras poco servirían para que llegaras a perdonarme pero tú solo seguiste hablando - ¡no ahora, todo está bien !- le pedí fuerzas a mi cuerpo para alzar mi rostro y verte a los ojos ,pero sentí que eso no sería posible esta noche - Hinata .. para ser te sincero .. Hubo días en que odie haberte protegido –

Tu cuerpo se viro hacia mí y tomaste mis hombros para levantar me y que quedáramos viéndonos fijamente - pero ahora ya no me siento así- tu mirada reflejo seriedad , sabía que ahora todo estaría bien , Naruto Namikase jamás hace falta a sus palabras , pero hoy eso no bastaba para hacer me feliz

-Así que a partir de ahora , quiero llevarme bien contigo - tu sonrisa pudo competir con el mismo sol por lo radiante que era -ya que vas a ser mi cuñada y también fuiste mi mejor amiga – "fuiste " apreté mis labios conteniendo mis lagrimas , tenía que hacer lo que te hiciera feliz , tu lo merecías y lo que me sucedía era solo un castigo por mi egoísta deseo de seguir te amando -gracias - acariciaste mi cabeza , yo disfrute tanto dese último gesto tuyo que tendría .. "Adiós Naruto "

En la soledad de mi habitación , mire la orquídea blanca que representaba nuestro amor como me habías dicho y tuve muchos deseos de tirarla a la basura , muchas veces alce mi brazo dispuesta a botarla pero me encontré con mi propia debilidad al sentir que no podría , te amaba , amaba mi mentira ,amaba la flor que representaba un amor que nunca me tuviste que Dios me perdonara rogué para que este dolor se detuviera , mientras me tiraba al piso a llorar mi desdicha "mi mentira esta completa"

* * *

Las campanas de la iglesia anunciaban con alegría el comienzo de una gran celebración, el día de mi boda con la mujer que me había amado y permanecido a mi lado hasta en mis peores momentos .

Vi a lo lejos como se acercaba Hinata , pude notar una mirada triste ,tal vez fuera porque aun no se perdonaba por lo sucedido , sentí cierta culpa por la vez que dije odiarla , ella jamás tuvo la culpa ,siempre fue mi amiga y siempre me dio una mano , le sonreí cuando se acerco y me extendió su mano

-por favor cuida de Sakura - nuestras manos se tocaron y sentí como todo mi cuerpo reacciono a ese contacto ,como si lo reconociera –también estoy segura que tu sueño se volverá realidad Naruto- su voz sonó serena y sus buenos decesos llenaron mi corazón, que senti gritaba por que viera algo que mis ojos no vieron- Esfuérzate - y sin más se marcho

Mire mi mano que segundos antes había rozado la suya y sentí miedo , miedo de estar olvidando algo importante

-¡Naruto !- grito alegre Sakura acercándose vestida de novia - ¡La ceremonia va a comenzar! - tomaste mi mano y empezaste a arrastrarme dentro de la iglesia ,cuando en una pequeña maceta puede distinguirlas...eran unas Hermosas orquídeas blancas que resplandecía entre todas la flores , detuve mi andar y la mire extasiado – ¡Mira!¡ Unas Hermosas orquídea blancas!- tu me miraste con total apatía y sentí otro pequeño palpitar preocupante en mi corazón

-Son solo Flores – dijiste con indiferencia, yo te mire sorprendido - Sakura ¿ no lo recuerdas? son nuestras flores , las que representan nuestra amor - Me dedicaste una mirada nerviosa y sonreíste - así claro , como pude olvidar las -

El dolor en mi pecho siguió aumentando, algo no estaba cuadrando bien en este momento , poco faltaba para empezar , nos paramos frente la puerta hacia el al altar-¿ recuerdas cuando hicimos las flores? , ¿Recuerdas que significaban? - interrogue asustado, tu solo miraste al suelo

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y camine lento hacia altar ,sintiendo que mis pies pesaban ¿tú eras el amor de mi vida, porque sentía que estaba cometiendo un error? , arroje mis inseguridades en lo profundo de mi mente y trate de sonreírte cuando caminaste hacia mi - tu era mi luz Sakura , brillabas intensamente en mi oscuridad – te susurre mientras el padre habla frente a nosotros - por eso esta vez quiero que me dejes recompensarte por ello - tu rostro empezó a nublar tus ojos jade - durante el resto de mi vida , te are inmensamente feliz- intente apretar tu mano pero tu la alejaste

-No puedes – Mis ojos te miraron impresionado -No puedes devolverme , lo que yo te di - caíste junto con tu blanco vestido al suelo y cubriste tus ojos – lo único que pude hacer fue alejar mis ojos de tu sufrimiento, jamás estuve contigo , te abandone apenas supe de tu ceguera – dijiste en llanto -¡ soy una cobarde ¡

Todos en la iglesia miraron impresionados y sentí como muchos recuerdo regresaban a mi mente ,ese dulce aroma a lavanda , esa dulce risita "te prometo Naruto no tienes nada que temer " "yo estaré contigo " – entonces la Sakura de esos días …- me sentí el hombre más estúpido , siempre lo supe ,¡ siempre supe que era Hinata !

En una pequeña iglesia a las fueras de la gran ciudad de Tokio dos personas se daban cuenta de la realidad de las cosas ,Sakura que la vida no se remedia con mentiras y yo que mi ceguera iba más allá que la de mis ojos - lo siento Naruto , no puedo volverme uno contigo … lo siento- te mire con tristeza los dos habíamos vivo una mentira – Al final… dime el significado de la orquídea blanca .. Esa que no supe comprender -

-amor puro - dije estupefacto tratando de asimilar , lo que hoy había perdido y había ganado -ya veo …. – levantaste tu rostro y me sonreíste – realmente se adapta a Hinata .- "te prometo todo estará bien Naruto"

* * *

Camine sin rumbo , mis pies me guiaron sin que les dijera a donde ir , el viejo sendero donde muchas tarde caminamos fue adonde me llevaron , me salí de la boda apenas esta había dado comienzo , mi corazón no pudo aguantar verte feliz sonriendo le a Sakura que caminaba hacia el altar

Una risa escapo de mis labios , una risa cínica y tristona que buscaba dejar atrás ala lagrimas que la estaban acompañando - soy una inútil- grite ala nada -¡ cuando seré capaz de rendirme ! -

En mis manos se encontraba esa arrugada orquídea blanca de papel , mi hermosa mentira , lo uno que conservaría del , el viento quiso pasarme una última jugada y la arranco de mi manos para caer el riachuelo que estaba cercano , mis pies se movieron corriendo hacia ella , mi amor por Naruto estaba en esa flor , todas mis vivencias y momento felices estaban ahí , porque eres cruel viento y las alejas de mi..

Me metí al río poco me importo que fuera mojarme , yo solo quería llegar a ella , mis lagrimas se mezclaron con el rió y mis manos alcanzaron la flor , ahora mojada , desecha , lo sabía era falsa , falsa como lo que viví con el , una hermosa mentira pero mentira al fin y al cabo

Porque nunca seria , la flor verdadera , nunca significaría en tu vida nada , la apreté contra mi pecho "quiero ser la verdadera ante tus ojos" grite , grite tan fuerte como mi voz me lo permitió , ya todo había acabado , ahora estarías casado con mi hermana , ya el sueño había terminado

mis ojos de repente, notaron a mi alrededor cientos de orquídeas que flotaban en el agua ,me rodeaban y danzaban al compás del viento -¿ de dónde han salido tantas? - pregunte intrigada

-las flores reales se adaptan mejor a ti- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ,esa voz la reconocería a donde fuera , mi rostro viro apurado y ahí lo vi caminando hacia mí ,con un enorme ramo de orquídeas blancas en sus manos y su ropa desecha , mirándome con su eterna sonrisa -¿Naruto? – temí fuera una alucinación que mis ojos ponían para calmar a mi desecho corazón

-Hinata – mi piernas solo atinaron a intentar correr y alejarse de él ,el agua no hacia mas que dificultar mi trabajo ¿Qué hacia aquí ?¿ ¿Por qué no estaba con Sakura? , mi escape poco fue efectivo por qué me tomo rápidamente del brazo y me arrastro hacia el envolviéndome en un desesperado abrazo - ¡te has equivocado!- grite – ¡No soy Sakura !- intente con todas mis fuerzas separar me de él , su cercanía aceleraba mi corazón y me asustaba no debía amarte más tiempo - ¡NO LO HE HECHO!

-¡Es a ti a quien busco!- su abrazo se hizo aun mas protector y mi cuerpo no pudo luchar más contra la calidez que me trasmitía y termine cediendo – al final , incluso aun que mis ojos estaba curados , no pude ver ninguna de las cosa que son preciadas para mi- dijiste a mi oído , mi ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿que estaba tratando de decirme?

Volteo mi cuerpo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos -Gracias por apoyarme – me dedicaste una gran sonrisa y mi mundo pareció iluminarse , me habías escogido a mí y no a ella , saber que me veías a mí , me dio la felicidad que necesitaba una escondida sonrisa se formo en mis labios junto con un brillo de esperanza y mi corazón supo que ahora todo estaría bien...

-ahora puedo ver con claridad..- Te mire tan asustada , tan temblorosa ente mis brazos , tú la mujer que siempre me amó pero nunca dijo nada , la que me apoyo en silencio , tus labios estaba rojos y entre abiertos , tus mejilla se había teñido de un rojo intenso ,estabas empapada en medio del rió , mientras yo te tomaba entre mi brazos , supe que mis palabras llegaron a tu corazón por que una sonrisa se formo entre tus labios acompañado de muchas lagrimas de felicidad y no lo soporte mas , te aprese entre mis labios como tantas veces lo hice cuando no veía ...solo que ahora ..."puedo verte amada mía"

…

_¿Y bien que les pareció?¿fue bueno?¿fue malo? ¡ Me muero de los nervios por saber su opinión ¡_

_Mata nee!_


End file.
